Death
by Alaisia911
Summary: What would happen if each of the members in Sibuna played a serious game with death and it's up for the non-sibunas to figure this mystery out? The world is in Anubis's Hands now, Playing with fate is something serious. Your life, In your hands, The world can die any minute and the non-sibunas sit until they die. Power is created for them to use, Not magic. Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Joy picked up her phone, tears strolling down her face. She had to tell somebody. She knew just who to call, Piper, Patricia's sister. Joy began dialing numbers with her thumb and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Piper answered her phone, her ear against the phone while carrying some books. "I-It's Joy." "Hey Joy! How are you? I haven't talked to you in a long time, How's Patricia?" Piper asked, A silence fell over them, "Joy, you still there?" "Uhm, Yes. It's about Patricia...?" "What about Patricia, Does she need me to act as her again...?" Piper giggled, "No, Uhm. Patricia-Patricia...She died." Joy sobbed, Piper dropped her phone, "Piper?" Joy held the phone to her ear, She heard Piper burst a tear over the phone. Piper rolled over and grabbed her phone, "What do you mean she died? How did this happen?" Piper demanded. "Patricia was with Eddie and the two got into a car crash." "I have to tell mom-" "No! Please, I think I know how to find out who did this." Joy said, "What do you mean? It was an accidental caused death..." "I didn't get to finish. They said whoever the person was did this purposely." "But, who would do this to Patricia...?" Piper and Joy said. "Anyways, I need you to come over to Anubis." "Just like this Joy? Out of nowhere? I have my grades to worry about..." Piper explained, "Look Piper, If you really cared for your sister you would come. I want her to rest in actual peace and put this mystery behind her." Joy said. "Fine." Piper rolled her eyes and hung up the phone.

Willow and Mara sat next to Joy, holding her, "Why did this have to happen to her?" Joy cried, Jerome became worried, He knew something was up, Alfie,KT,and Fabian weren't back from the store yet, They were with Patricia and Eddie, I mean, they've been hanging out together than Alfie and Jerome did. That's when the phone rang, Jerome had picked up. "Hello, Is this the Anubis House?" an unfamilar voice asked, "Um, Yes." "We have terrible news, a Kara Tatianna Rush, Fabian Rutter and an Alfred Marmaduke have died from being hit by a car, All three of them hit in one. We are deeply sorry we send you our condolences. Goodbye." The person on the other end hung up, leaving Jerome stunned. His five great friends have died, They were once known as Sibuna and now he was worried for Nina, who was in America. No one knew what happened to Nina, Well, she was still alive but no recent news from her.

Jerome's eyes widened. He thought of Willow,Amber,and Mara. Mara had a crush on Fabian and Fabian died? Willow is Alfie's true love and same goes for Amber, He then realized all five of Sibuna had died, Something weird was seriously going on and he didn't want to get with it.

"Who was that?" Mara looked at Jerome, "I just got some news." Jerome said, The deaths didn't seem to affect him in heartbreak, he was just stunned.

Joy picked her head up, As well as Willow. "News like?" Mara asked, Jerome took a deep breathe, inhaled and exhaled, and then sighed. "It's seems to be that KT,Alfie,and Fabian died." Jerome explained how the death happened. Joy was confused, Willow froze and Mara stayed quiet.

"Why is this happening? First Patricia and Eddie, Now look, KT,Alfie,and Fabian-" "Something's not right, I mean, 5 deaths cannot happen in a day. Unless it's a tragedy but this all by the similar death." "I called Piper, I've asked her to come here, Once she comes, I need to tell you guys something." Joy said, wiping her tears away.

"Look, to calm ourselves down, I mean, lets just go to sleep. Atleast they're somewhere happy..." Willow smiled, For once, Willow's smile wasn't as bright as usual. It was forced,pressured, She didn't how she felt, This would mark the change of Willow Jenks.

The doorbell rang, Mara walked grogilly to the door, she opens the door seeing three girls. One blonde that looked like Amber, A girl with wavy black long hair, and a girl with auburn hair. "Hey Mara, We've heard the news..." the blonde said.

"Who are you..?" Mara asked, "It's Amber silly!" Amber pushed through and walked in with her friends "Izzy stand there, Isabelle stand here!"

Willow walked to the hall, noticing Amber and Mara "Hey Amber..." Willow said. Amber turned around and noticed Willow. "Willow!" Amber smiled.  
===A Few Hours Later===  
Piper walked up the Anubis stairs, "Anyone here?" Piper yelled, Amber,Willow,and Mara turned their heads, looking at Piper.

"Piper!" Mara and Amber ran to hug her, Leaving Willow confused.

Joy walked in the hall with Jerome, Seeing Isabelle and Izzy, Joy introduced herself to the two and hugged Piper, then everyone sat in the living room.

"Hello everyone, There is a reason as to why I called you." Joy said. "Explain?" Isabelle asked, "Well. Me and Jerome find it weird as to why Sibuna, yes, Sibuna has died. I mean it seems way to similar and too much of a coincidence. So, Since my best friend has died, I want to finish this mystery for her and Sibuna. For the world, Or we may die ourselves." Joy explained, "So, you're saying, continue what Sibuna did?" Izzy questioned.

"Yes."

"But...I came here to have fun, I actually don't want to join Sibuna again-" "Amber, What if Nina died? I mean, you would want, the girl who basically replaced me to rest in peace." Joy rolled her eyes, "What do you mean?" Amber stood up.

"I mean, You-" "Look, I have no time for two bitches to argue over who replaced who. Solve the mystery or we'll die." Willow snapped, Amber and Joy paused and looked at Willow, In fact, everyone looked at Willow. "I take it as, She's the one who doesn't have an opinion?" Isabelle asked, Jerome nodded.

"Well, Are you just going to stand there or get to studying?" Willow's voice got stronger, she stood up and walked to the kitchen, hearing murmers behind her.

"So, we're going to continue what Sibuna did, right?" Mara asked, "Yes." Joy said, "And I know just the thing!" Mara stood up and went to Fabian's room.

"Hey there!" Jerome sat next to Willow, "Hi." Willow said without looking at Jerome, "You okay there?" Jerome asked, Willow glares at him. "Of course I'm not, my boyfriend who I loved very much has died. How can I not seem okay?" She said in bitterness. "I know...Well, He was my best friend..." "I miss him already.." Willow's eye filled with tears and Jerome offers his shoulder, She leans on it and begins to cry, Jerome holds her and strokes her long red hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Jerome picked up his phone dialing a certain number, "Pick up John..." he mumbled, Most of us would think he's talking about his father but this John, is certainly a different John.

Isis House

"John Clarke at your service." The blonde was putting some gel in his hair at the time, "I need your help." "Oh hey Jerome, my cousin who doesn't even bother to see me? What a surprise, What's up?" John asked. "I need you to come to Anubis House, It's the perfect time to bring people and we can catch up. Heads up, Bring girls with you." Jerome smirked on his end of the phone, John rolls his eyes, "Don't tell me, You're cheating on Joy aren't you?" John asked. Jerome's eyes widened, "No! Why would I cheat on Joy, I love her!" He said, and then Joy walked in.

"What about me?" Joy asked, "Uh...Nothing! I was just talking about that beautiful gleam in your uh eyes..." Joy blushed, "Aww, thanks." She walks away.

"So, Why do I need to bring girls again?" "The more people, the better." Jerome said, "Fine, I'll see you in an hour." John hung up his phone and continued putting gel on.

* * *

"Hey Willow!" Piper sat next to Willow, "Piper," Willow sighed, "It's okay...He'll be in our hearts." Piper held Willow, "It's just, I mean, I didn't get to say goodbye to him, I know, It's not a big thing but...I love him..." Willow burried her head in Piper chest, Piper began thinking about Alfie as well, She sorta maybe (if that makes sense) had a crush on him, But then, What about Amber? And Piper didn't want to tell Willow her special moments with Alfie.

Amber walked in, seeing Piper and Willow hug, "Willow, It's okay, It's not a big deal, I mean Alfie has seen better days, This is Sibuna we're talking about. We truly don't know if they're dead..." Amber rolled her eyes, flipping her hair, Making Willow think, _How can she be so perfect at this time? Her ex has died... _

The doorbell rang and Amber skipped to get it, Seeing a cute boy who looked similar to Jerome, And two girls. A brunette and another girl with wavy black hair.

"Hello!" Amber winked at the boy, Leaving the two girls clueless. "Hey Amber" John walked in, signaling the two girls to follow in. "Um, How do you know my name?" Amber flipped her hair, "Jerome told me..." "Ooh! So, Jerome is matching me up with someone cute isn't he? I seriously need to repay him." Amber said, John widened his eyes, "Uh no! I have a girlfriend..." John pulled the girl with wavy black hair towards him. Amber's smile turned into a frown, "Oh. Uhm, Jerome's in his room." Amber turned around to the living room. "Thank you!" John pulled away from Theresa and walked towards Jerome's room.

"Hi! What are your names?" Mara asked, "I'm Theresa, and that's Rachel." Theresa said, "Oh! Nice to meet you!" Mara said, "You can go in the living room, Our meeting is about to start." Mara smiled.

Izzy and Isabelle walked down the stairs, "Okay, So, Incase we get into scary things, I have a metal pipe." Izzy smiled and Isabelle laughed, "What would you have?" "Well, I have a shovel!" Isabelle said. "I'm ready to kill." Izzy and Isabelle walked to the living room, filled with girls.

"Okay, Where's Jerome?" "Here!" Jerome and John walked in the living room.

"Yay, We can start now!" Amber smiled.

"Okay, So, We have more members apart of this team. I'd like to introduce myself as Joy Mercer!" The five new members (Izzy and Isabelle count) stood up, "I'm Isabelle," "Izzy" "Theresa" "Rachel" "John"

"Great! Now, Mara has Fabian's laptop, she can go through his bookmarks." Joy said, then the lights shut off, and the window's glass broke, Screams being heard. "GET DOWN." Jerome yelled, he crawls towards Joy and holds her, Piper and Willow holding each other, Amber and Isabelle crawling under a table, Theresa and Rachel crawled towards Piper and Willow.

"Everyone head for the cellar!" John yelled and crawls toward the cellar, everyone following.

In The Cellar

"What was that?" Willow freaked out, "I don't know..." "Joy, What if that was meant for one of us? What if someone is watching us? What if one of us is next!" Amber cried. "Look, Then it's the time where we get weapons." Joy sighed, "We know where to get weapons!" Izzy and Isabelle smiled. "Uh Where?" Piper asked.

"My uncle owns a Hunter's Thrift Shop around the corn, I think I can steal some from there." Izzy said, "Steal?" Willow's face turned red. "Fine, Borrow." Izzy quoted, "Plus, We can borrow some weapons from the Attic and Kitchen." Jerome suggested, "WAIT." Rachel said, "What?" Izzy and Isabelle turned around, "Don't you think if we just had to run away from some physcopath, They would come after you guys? It's safe to stay inside." "Rachel's right..." Piper said, "Okay, So, creating weapons from the bathroom and kitchen it is?" "Yes."

"Hey, Guys, where's Mara?" Joy looked around, Mara was nowhere to be found. "J-Joy..." Amber held her hand, "What?"

"Let's go check on her..." Amber said as the two walked up the cellar stairs and looked at Mara's cold, bloody body, stuck with glass, on the cold floor.

Joy screams.

"Mara!" Joy tried to run to Mara but Amber held her back, "Amber what are you doing?" Joy yelled, "Joy it might be a trap, Stop!" Amber yelled back.

"What's going on?" Theresa ran out there. "Mara, she's not moving!" Joy cried, Theresa sits next to Mara, She checks for a pulse and says, "She's breathing but she needs medical help." Theresa says, "Well get her to a hospital or something!" "We can't we're all in danger and if we're out there, we can be killed. I'll try and see what I can do." Theresa said. "Fine...But, do it in the cellar, I'll bring the water." Joy said as she walks to the kitchen, and Amber walking back to the cellar.

Back in the cellar

"Amber what happened?" Willow asked. "Mara's been injured but Theresa can heal her..." Amber explained, "She'll be okay, right?" Willow asked, "I don't know Willow. Jerome, John, I think it's best if you guys get the stuff..." Amber sighed and sat in an old chair. "I wanna help!" Izzy stood and followed Jerome and John to the bathroom.

Later that night

"So, Piper where'd you come from?" Willow asked, "I go to a Musical Academy but Joy called me here because of Patricia!" Piper smiled. "Cool, I just came to Anubis last year," Willow said, Piper and Willow continued talking, Sometimes about music, boys, celebrity, The start of a new friendship was happening.

Rachel was putting some Ambi on while she had a bucket of water next to her, Then the bathroom door opened, Rachel screams and splashes the person with water. "CALM DOWN RACHEL IT'S JUST ME AMBER." A now wet Amber yelled. "Oh, Sorry..." Rachel said, "What are you doing?" Amber asked, "I'm clearing up acne, Why?" "I have to pee..." Amber said, "Fine, I'll go out, keep the bucket just incase something happens" Rachel says, she walks out the bathroom and waits quietly for Amber.

A few minutes later, Amber opens the door and sees a figure with a mask behind Rachel, Amber screams and pulls Rachel inside the bathroom, Amber shuts the door and figure tries to break the door

"What was that for?" Rachel asked, "THERE'S SOMEONE IN THE HOUSE," "No there's not..." "YOU DON'T GET IT, I SAW IT. IF WE LEAVE IT'S GONNA KILL US." Amber panicked. Rachel grabbed the bucket, filled it with hot water while Amber pulled a metal pipe from the sink, water bursting out and Rachel glaring at Amber. "Really?" "What? That's what they do in the movies!" Amber then pulled her blow dryer, She sticks the metal pipe in the blow dryer, "Okay. On three you open the door, hit it with the bucket and I shoot him with the blow dryer pipe!" Amber said, "Okay"

"1" "2" "3" Rachel pulled the door open, She hits the figure with the bucket, hot boiling water on it, and then Amber hits the figure with the metal pipe, A scream is heard from the figure. "PULL THE MASK OFF." Rachel sits on the figure, kicking their knife away, Amber pulls the mask off and a familar face is seen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Victor?" Rachel and Amber yelled, Causing the people of the house to wake up. "What's going on?" Willow ran into the hall seeing Rachel and Amber, holding down a man. "Victor is back." Amber looked up at Willow. Willow looked at Victor, "What are you doing to him?" Willow asked. "He just tried to kill us, We had to defend ourselves." Rachel said, sitting on Victor.

"Get off of me, you pitiful servant." Victor spat, Making Amber jump back. "Victor, how could you do this?" Willow looked hurt, the man may have been greedy for eternal life and he had put their lives in danger many times but for him to pull a knife on one of them is pitiful.

"I have no choice Willow." Victor looked at her, "You have no choice? No choice? You just tried to kill one of us, You promised you wouldn't get into more egyptian mythology stuff." Willow said, "That's not what I meant Willow. You just don't understand, I'm trying to help you here." Victor glared at Willow, making her clench onto Amber.

"Are you insinuating something?" Rachel said.

"I want to stay here and help you, I know who killed Sibuna." Victor said, Rachel jumps off him, "You know who killed Sibuna? Who?" Willow asked, "I won't say until I get a pillow and I sleep in the attic which now has a makeover." Victor stood up, "Willow's not the leader of our group, Joy is, therefore she cannot make decisions. Well, atleast strong decisions." Amber looked at Willow, who was contemplating on what should she say. "I'm co-leader, I actually have a say and I say we'll let you stay. But you have to help us, give us hints, information, basically everything you know about who killed Sibuna." Willow said, Amber and Rachel's jaw dropped, looking at Willow.

"Amber, Rachel, go get pillows and set up the bed in the attic." Willow walked back to her and Piper's room.

Later that morning

Later that morning, Amber served breakfast for everyone, "Willow, Are you going to tell Joy about the decision?" Amber asked, "Yes, Amber, but not now..." Willow poured milk into the batter of pancake. "You do know, that she's going to be extremely mad at you, right?" Amber said, flipping eggs, "Amber, she's my cousin. I know what makes her mad..." Willow rolled her eyes, Amber, who was shocked was the only sibuna member who never knew about Willow and Joy being cousins. "Oh..."

When breakfast was ready, Willow put out the plates and Amber served the food.

"Breakfast's ready!"

The members walked to the table, and Amber along with Rachel sat on each of Willow's sides, leaving Piper sitting next to Izzy. "So, Willow, tell Joy about what happened last night..." Rachel said, Making Willow glare at Rachel, "What happened last night?" Joy asked, "Nothing." Willow said, "Yes, something did happen last night tell everyone!" Amber went along with Rachel. "Fine. Look, Joy, Victor tried to kill Amber and Rachel." Willow said as she looked at Rachel and Amber, begging them to continue the story through eye contact. "He says he knows who killed Sibuna so, he's staying in the attic due to Willow's decision. I tried telling her that she's not even leader." Amber said, Making Joy glare at Willow.

"You made a decision without my opinion? What if Victor can't be trusted? What if Victor is trying to kill one of us?" "You don't understand." Willow yelled, "What don't I understand? Willow, you made a stupid, idiotic, unbelievable decision like always. I mean, what if we're trapped and we can't get out of his little deal?" Joy yelled, Then someone with black hair came walking through, it was Mara who was feeling better due to Theresa's treatment.

"What's all the hustle about?" Mara sat in a chair, Joy sighed, "Joy, Victor can help us, now stop being a dramatic bitch and deal with it. Do you want Patricia back or not?!" Willow snarled, Everyone's eyes on her. Hearing Willow's language, Joy sheds a tear, "What's changed you Willow?" "Alfie has, now, leave me alone." Willow walks out.

Piper glances at Joy, who is crying as Mara holds her and now Piper follows Willow, "Hey you!" Piper smiled as she jumps on Willow's back, "Hey Pippie..." Pippie was Piper's nickname, Piper hated it but found it funny. "What's wrong, You know, you can just ignore Joy?" Piper said, Willow found it shocking since Piper was Joy's best friend sister.

* * *

Part One, Part Two tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3 Part Two

"Ignore my cousin? That's hard...I mean, I love Joy and all but she never gives me a chance to enter my opinion. And then, I have other people who think I'm in Amber's shadow. I'd like to enter my opinion, I'm not Amber's shadow, I'm Willow Jenks." Willow sighed, Piper tilted sideways, "That's the same way Patricia felt, Yeah sure she'd get many times of entering her opinions, At Anubis of course, but back at home? No, My parents would want Patricia to follow my steps, They'd expect me as the better twin or just absolutely perfect, It's one of the reasons they sent me to Musical Academy. But, I was always trained to be perfect, Patricia got all the fun, she was sent to an incredible mysterious school but, now look where it's got her. I now blame my parents for her death." Piper shed a tear, Willow looked at her sideways, most people would understand Patricia's side of the story, but hearing from the unspoken was also understandable. "Piper..." Willow hugged her.

Izzy sat on her bed, talking to Isabelle. "Hey, how long do you think this whole mystery would take?" Izzy asked, "Well, I'm not sure, I mean, I actually kinda like it. I mean, if you think about it, defending ourselves brings us together." Isabelle said, Which made Izzy thinking, if defending themselves bought them together, then why not put ourselves in danger to bring us close, not that she would try to kill or hurt them. "That gives me a good idea!" Izzy smiled and jumped up, Isabelle looked confused, "Uhm, What's a good idea?" Isabelle asked. "Follow me!" Izzy dragged Isabelle to the living room, where everyone else was.

"Everyone, May I have your attention?" Izzy asked, A silence fell and all eyes were on her.

"Well, I was thinking since, we have weapons and all, why don't we train ourselves to defend. I mean, what if we lose supplies and there's some in the tunnels? Plus, we all know we can't even kill a fly, well, maybe except for Jerome and John" Izzy eyed Jerome and John who looked offended, "But that's it." Izzy finished.

"That sounds like a good idea, Plus, I think I need to get in shape for my summer body." Amber joked.

"Seems cool!" Theresa added, Mara smiles and says, "I like this!"

"Well, I agree with Izzy's suggestion, But, when to do it?" Joy said, sniffling a little from the crying.

"I think we should do it now-" Izzy suddenly shut her mouth, noticing people in black outfits, she screams, "GET DOWN" Everyone follows her command.

Gun shots were fired

"Where's Willow and Piper?" Joy yelled.

Willow and Piper were outside, Talking, talking about their past when Willow came to a hault in her sentence. "What's wrong Willow?" Piper asked. "Piper, I think we should get back to the house..." Willow stood up and ran to the direction of the house, Piper following the way.

More shots were fired, breaking the window glass, the house members were now in the cellar, this time including Mara.

Joy's eyes began to water, "What if they're dead?" Joy whispered, "Joy, shut up, we'll die if you don't shut your pipehole." Amber yelled, all eyes on her.

"Fine, but to be more safe, I think we should go to the tunnels..." Joy turned to the secret wall, realizing it had the symbol of horus, She panicked, She knew she wasn't the chosen one and Eddie, who wasn't the Osirian anymore, didn't have the Eye of Horus locket. Jerome looked at her, "What's wrong Joy?" he asked. "Why God Why..." Joy panicked, "I'm not the Chosen One Jerome. Nor am I the Osirian. We're going to die..." Joy cried, Jerome held her, "No, we're not going to die." Jerome said, Amber looks at the two, "Um, Hello, You're forgetting the Sibuna master and the Chosen One helper now, Move out the way." Amber pushed her way through, she looked for the wall of the Anti-chamber, She puts the code, _1895 _in and the door opens, "Thanks Amber!" Joy hugged Amber and everyone follows Amber.

"Okay, We just might have to stay here, Since there's obviously not enough lockets for everyone to use..." Amber sighs,

Willow and Piper finally make it to Anubis, Piper sees at least 10 people in black, firing guns. Willow looks at Piper, worried. Then all of a sudden everything is ruined, "Nooooooooooooo!" Willow jumps on one person's back, taking the gun from, "Piper, get him!" Piper runs up to one, with a stick. "GET AWAY" Piper stabs the person in the stomach, surprised at her actions, Willow chokes the guy hard, and then everything freezes, Except Willow, She knocks all guns out of each person and drags Piper, who is frozen, inside Anubis.

Willow claps her hands and unfreezes eveything, She looks around and sees the old furniture now filled up with bullet holes.

Amber notices the silence, "I think they're gone!" she says. "We don't know-"

"Guys, We're back!" Willow and Piper walked down the cellar stairs.

"Finally!" Izzy yells from inside,

"Where are you guys?"

"Here!" Izzy yelled.

Joy looked at the furniture that was now, filled with bullet holes, then she looks at Willow. "Where's Victor?" She asked, Little did she know, Victor, was gone.


	5. Chapter 4

"He should be in the attic!" Willow said, leading the gang to the attic. Willow opens the door, seeing the room empty, and the big window that was once full of glass, shattered as a cold breeze enters the room. Amber shivers, An echo fills the room, "Victor?" Willow enters further in the room. As she steps into the middle, a creek is heard from the floor, Willow senses something evil and tries to take a step back but the floor breaks off piece by piece. A black hole appears and Willow notices it, trying to get away, she crawls back, screaming but falls into the hole.

"Willow!" Piper yelled, running to where once Willow was. Amber screamed and saw the masked person behind Joy, "No!" Amber yells and jumps in front of Joy, saving Joy. Joy looks down, "Amber!" she cries, the masked person runs away.

Izzy glances at Isabelle,Theresa,and Rachel who also know what to do. The four run after the masked person.

"Hey, get over here!" Rachel yells, as if the masked person would listen to her.

Izzy notices the person's skills, she jumps on the wall, reaching for a metal pipe, she breaks it off the wall, only for water to come pouring out, little did she know, that was the water that would be needed to supply them.

Isabelle smirks at Izzy's 'intellegence' and jumps on the masked person's back while Izzy crawls the wall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The masked person screams, it sounded like a girl. "Bye Bye Bitch." Izzy jumps from the ceiling, hitting the pipe on the masked person's head. Isabelle yanks the mask off and the face is revealed.

"Ariel?" Theresa yelled, The person was a girl with red hair, brown eyes. She looked around 17 or 18.

"Well, Hello, Theresa." Ariel said, her tone sounded bittersweet.

"Who's this?" Rachel asked, Izzy and Isabelle nodding in agreeance.

"My best friend who betrayed me." Theresa said while glaring down Ariel, "Betrayed you? I betrayed you? You left me to go to some fancy boarding school. Thanks to your parents, They told me where you were."

"But do they know that you're trying to kill me?" Theresa yelled.

"I wasn't planning on killing you until now."

"Sorry to interupt this little argument but, This house will be flooded and we need to go to the others..." Isabelle said,

"But what about Ariel? She may try to kill us again- Hey get back over here!" Rachel said running after Ariel, "What are we gonna do?" Izzy asked. "Izzy, You follow Rachel and Theresa you follow me." Isabelle said.

"Okay!" Both Theresa and Izzy ran their ways, Theresa following Isabelle.

* * *

Izzy and Rachel run after Ariel, who is way far ahead, Izzy jumps on the wall, crawling on it, She pulls another pipe, which leads to more water pouring out. "Would you stop doing that? That's the reason why there's a flood!" Rachel yelled, "Listen, Do you want to live or not?" Izzy yelled back at her, She continues crawling but she crawls on the ceiling, reaching up to Ariel, she jumps down and beats Ariel with the metal pipe.

"Izzy wait up!" Rachel finally caught up with Izzy, Rachel waves her hand, Similar to Elsa's hand movement for the power of ice to come out, But this time, Water managed to come out. Ariel looks at Rachel, while getting beat up, "No, No, No!" She cries, Rachel freezes the flood, Izzy looks at Rachel, in shock of course, "How did you do that?" Izzy asked, "Well, It took lots of training but, I did it." Rachel smiles, She walks in front of Ariel, and then slaps her with cold ice, knocking Ariel out, Both girls smile. "We did it!" Both Rachel and Izzy highfived.

* * *

Isabelle and Theresa make it to the others, Who are worried. "Did you find the masked person?" Joy asked, "Yes. It was someone surprising..." Theresa said.

"Who?" John asked.

"It was Ariel, Someone important to me as a little girl...She tried to kill me..." Theresa cried.

Amber realized something, "Guys, I have a theory. Yes, the queen has a theory now listen." Amber said, Making everyone roll their eyes.

"What if there's an army of these masked people...Guys, First it was Victor, then these people who came to terrorize our house, and now this Ariel chick...What if there's more. What if they're all outside, Waiting for us to come out so they can kill us?" Amber began to scare Joy and Piper, "Amber...you're scaring me..." Joy said.

"Well, What Amber is saying does make sense..." John pointed out, "Well, what do we do?" Piper asked, just when Rachel and Izzy came in the attic, dragging Ariel's body with them.

Amber,Joy,and Piper jump back.

"Is she dead?" Theresa yelled, "No! I hit her with a pipe and Rachel slapped her with ice, She has this cool power, she controls water!" Izzy said, Joy looks at Rachel, "You control an element? And you didn't tell us?!" Theresa said, "Yep, Anyways, I froze the flood, we need to get Willow." Rachel said in a calm tone.

* * *

Willow looked terrified, Screaming for help, six dead bodies around her. She couldn't tell who were they but they were covered in dirt. A hot moisture of air filled the room, No cold air filling it, "Where am I...?" She kept crying.

Willow stood up, looking around the room, She heard a door creep open, She jumps back, Seeing a girl enter the room.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Who are you?" Willow mocked.

"I'm Ana Grande...Now, Who are you?" Ana asked.

"Willow Jenks, Why am I here?" Willow asked, "Well, That's one thing I cannot tell." Ana said, while smiling.

"Godammit, Where is Ariel...?!" Ana yelled, Willow became even more scared, "What are those back there...?" Willow asked, pointing to the dead bodies.

"People." Ana answered, "P-People?" Willow studdered, worrying she'll be another one of those people. "Don't worry, we're not going to kill you, Well, I'm not, I don't know about Ariel and Sweet..." Ana mumbled, Sweet caught Willow's attention.

"Sweet? As in Eric Sweet?" Willow panicked, Eddie's father was in on this horrible game of Death? "Yes, Why?" Ana said, Willow may have been dumb but she knew well enough to not say a word and outsmart this girl who seemed to be more bubbly than an air balloon.

"Nothing important." Willow said.

"Okay!" Ana smiled and left the room, After she left, Willow grabbed a spear, Knowing it was war. Willow stood up, holding the spear, waiting for someone to come in.

"Yes, I'll take care of her." A voice was heard, for what it sounded like , outside the door.

Willow begins to panick, she then fans herself, and runs to hide.

The door creeps open, "Willow, I know you're here..." Eric smiled and crept around in the room.

"Come on, Willow...Don't be scared...It's your same principal from Anubis...Remember, I gave you an extra credit..." Eric said, as he got closer to Willow's hiding spot, Willow panicks.

Eric steps on Willow's finger, She screams, Making Eric look under, "There you are..." Eric smiled and grabbed her arm. "No!" She screams, grabbing her spear and stabs Eric.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO" She repeats, while stabbing Eric, She continues and then slits his throat.

"Don't fuck with the original." Willow said she drops Eric and leaves with her spear.


	6. Chapter 5

Willow looks around the place she's walking through, Which seems to look like an abandoned hospital, Blood spattered all over the walls, cold glass on the floor, and dirt that you couldn't tell was either paint or apart of the floor's planning.

Willow walked passed to what seemed like an old cafeteria, starving, Willow enters the cafeteria, seeing two elders and one young woman. An old man, an old woman, and young girl with black hair. She walks over to the three, "Excuse me, Do you have any idea where am I?" Willow asked.

The old woman looked her, smiling, "Willow," she said. Willow looked at the woman, since she never knew the lady in her life who happened to know Willow's name.

"Um, do I know you?" Willow asked, confused. A silence shut the old woman down who began to cry in sorrow, Willow jumps back and asks the young woman who was reading a book. "How about you? Do you know where I am?" Willow asked, the young woman looked up from her book, "You're at Danae's Hospital, I'm Sahara, nice to meet you, Willow." Sahara said, "Danae's Hospital? Is this new? I've never been here or seen it here before..." Willow sat down next to Sahara, "That's because Eric Sweet and Sophie Danae created this hospital for the people who need to be eliminated. Why are you here?" Sahara explained.

Eliminated? Sophie Danae? But didn't she die last year or so? Willow thought, she takes a strand out of her hair and sighs, "I don't know why I'm here..." Willow said.

Sahara looks at Willow with blank face, "You must be the new girl here then..." Sahara said, "New? You mean, Someone admitted me here?" Willow asked, "Yes, But-" Sahara was interuppted by another young woman who looked similar around to her age, "Sahara, it's time for your daily seringe and nap..." the young woman said, Sahara looked at the woman and looked back at Willow, she mouthes the words Talk to you later leaving Willow hopeless into where she's at.

Willow sighes and sits next to the old man who was watching the soap opera The Young and The Restless, "Do you know who admitted me here?" Willow asked the man, he looked grumpy while watch Y&R, but what can you say? Victor almost being killed is a big no-no to the Soap Opera, Anyways, "Do I look like the Receptionest?" the man said and continued watching tv, Willow sighs and walks to the entrance of the hospital, getting her hopes up, she's sees a door that leads outside.

She looks around, seeing no one in the entrance. She quickly runs out the Hospital, only to almost get her throat sliced, Something pulls her back inside, creating a terrified Willow.

* * *

"Have any of you thought of calling Willow?" Izzy suggested, "How can we call her, We don't have her phone number-" John was interupted by Joy's burst, "Don't be so stupid, She's my cousin, Of course I have her phone number." Joy pulled out her iPhone, dialing Willow's number.

Willow feels something ringing in her back pocket, she picks it up, "Hello?" Willow answered,

Joy smiled at the others around her, "Willow, it's Joy, Where are you?" Joy asked.

The lines between Willow and Joy begin to break, "Who is this? I can't hear you..." Willow said.

"Willow?" Joy yelled.

A scream is then heard between the lines.

"Willow?!" Joy is left with nothing.

* * *

"Guys, I heard a scream..." Joy looked at the others.

"A scream from Willow?" Amber asked, "Duh.." John said.

"I alright came up with an idea!" Mara said, who was dying to share her thoughts with the group. All eyes were on her.

"Me, Rachel, and Jerome will try to track down the phone number's address and then Amber, Izzy, and Theresa will visit the place, and this Isabelle and John to look after the place." Mara explained.

"I can work with that, Plus, I'm the girl with the most weapons here." Izzy pulled out her metal pipes, gun, and pocket knife.

"And, I have my killer heels." Amber smiled, Mara rolls her eyes, "Amber, what do you're heels have to do with this?" she asked. "Mara darling, when I say killer and heels, Violence will be solved with this." Amber flips her hair and winks, even making Jerome smile.

"Whatever. Anyways, We should do this now." Mara sighs and shakes her head.

"Yes." The gang said.

"5,4,3,2,1, B Team." The gang said, they put their right hand on their right eye and walk off to their tasks.


	7. Chapter 6

Jerome sat in the chair, tracking Willow's phone address on his laptop, Waiting carefully for the address to pop up, A few minutes turned into hours, When something came up.

**Danae Hospital**

**1890 Liverpool Lane**

"Mara! Rachel!" Jerome yelled, writing everything down, Smart Jerome I must say. "What?!" Mara came running in, Only with a towel on. Hinting she must have came from the shower, Jerome looks at Mara's wet body but is interupted, "Are you just going to keep staring at me or tell me what the hell happened?" Mara tightened her grip on her closed towel to keep it from falling off, "Uh...Um...I found Willow's address!" Jerome smiled, Rachel running in, "What is it?" She asked, "He found Willow's address." "Where is it?!"

"Danae Hospital, 1890 Liverpool Lane." He answered, "...Danae?" Mara's face expression changed, she was the only one in the group that had joined Sibuna for the senior year to know what the name Danae meant.

"Yes, Danae, Should we tell the others now?" Jerome stood up, standing extremely close to Mara, "Yeah...I feel awkward..." Rachel closes her eyes and leaves the room, "Yeah, I think we should tell them, but I need to continue taking my shower, so...Bye!" Mara left the room.

Jerome sighs and sits down, Even though he was with Joy, The two didn't spend much time, Yeah sure, She was on a mission of getting her friend back, He remembered the fun times he had with Mara, sure, him and Joy had fun times but now...There's something inside Jerome building up but he fights it off.

Joy sat in her room, reading Twilight, Izzy walks in her room, "Hey Joy!" Izzy sat on Joy's bed, "Hey Izzy." Joy smiled, "Whatcha' reading?" Izzy asked, trying to peek at the cover Joy had her hands on. "Twilight, This is my last book, Then I'll read Beautiful Creatures." Joy closed the book, taking a break from reading, "Joy, Izzy! We have news!" Mara came running in, "What?" Joy stood up, Izzy did aswell, "We know where Willow is!"

Izzy, Amber, and Theresa stood in the attic with the gang, "So, do you think if we all went into the middle, we would go to the same place Willow could be at?" Theresa stood in the middle of the attic, nothing happened though. "Should we sit down?" Izzy suggested, Amber sighs, "Look, I'm getting impatient so how about we do this..." Amber grabs a hammer and pounds the floor with it, Making Theresa drop down. "Amber?! What the hell was that for!?" Izzy yelled, "Oh calm down Izzy, I know what I'm doing." Amber rolled her eyes, she looks in the hole, "Theresa are you okay?" Amber yells, "Ow...Uh...Yeah! I'm fine!"

"Looks like that's not the place Willow's at." Amber said, Izzy rolls her eyes and leaves the attic.

Amber helps Theresa up from the hole, "I'm gonna go get my weapons ready..." Theresa said and leaves the attic, leaving Amber alone, since everyone else went to the living room.

Everyone (Excluding Amber) sits at the dinner table, "So, I think after we eat we should go to the Hospital" Izzy said, chewing down her Big Kahuna Burger, Mara sat next to Jerome, who was playing with his salad. "We haven't had a peaceful dinner like this since well, High School..." Mara picks up a tomato from her salad, "I actually like this dinner, The way Athena cooks at Isis is terrible..." Rachel said, Joy blushed, After all Joy was the one who cooked the dinner.

Everyone began sharing their adventures with food until a scream was heard from the attic.

"What was that?!" Mara stood up, looking around for everyone, who was standing beside her.

"We should go check on Amber..." John said.

Amber woke up in the same room Willow had woken up in, Now she saw 7 dead bodies.

"W-Where am I?" Amber cried, she stood up and looked around, Tripping over a body. She takes a glance of the face and screams.


	8. Chapter 7

Amber cries, she stands up but she sees white bright light from an open door, therefore, she runs out the room.

Run Amber Millington, Run. That couldn't have been her, It couldn't be her, Just why her? Amber thought as she was running, as she runs, she bumps into a girl. She screams, but only to stop screaming when the girl she bumped into was Willow, "Willow!?" Amber sighed in relief, "Amber?!" Willow said, "What's wrong!?" Willow asked, a terrified Amber clenches onto Willow, crying on her shoulder. "When we sit, You can tell me everything." Willow said.

After Willow and Amber found a room, a quiet room, to sit in. Amber began to explain, "And that's what happened, I saw her Willow, I saw her..." tears strolled from Amber's face, Willow felt the depression aura in her, "Are you sure it was her? It could be a double..." Willow said, "Yes, I'm sure, she looked like she was in pain." Amber said, Willow sighed, "To get our mind off of things, Is there a way for us to get out of here?" Amber sniffled a little, wiping away her tears. "Well, after doing a little research, We're at Danae Hospital, This hospital was created by Eric Sweet and Sophia Danae, But, That's the thing, Who's Sophia Danae?" Willow questioned, Amber looks at Willow, "Sophia Danae, Maybe we can ask someone when we get back?" Amber said. "Okay..."

* * *

Piper ran up to the attic with a shovel in her hand and John with a baseball bat. "Who's here?!" Piper yells, "I'll kill you with one hit." Piper yelled, John looked around, seeing a person in a black figure behind Piper, "Piper watch out!" John yelled, he shuts the door, leaving him, Piper, and the black figure in the attic. Piper swings at the black figure and misses only to regret it.

"Oh you pitiful child." A female appeared in the black figure, Piper became terrified. She screams and Joy bursts in, Making John scream for his life and falling, Joy stops and sees, the one and only, Senkhara. She screams, "Senkhara?!" Joy backed up, She haven't seen Senkhara in a long time, Since 2012, The year after she went missing.

Senkhara turns around, She looked at Joy in surprise, "It's you...Descendant." Senkhara walks closer to Joy, who backs up in terror, "Descendant?! I thought Eddie banished you..." Joy feared, "Oh, You mean the Osirian? You should know, my child, Eddie has died and when he dies, I'm brought back as a ghost now, Where's the hippie?" Senkhara grabbed Joy by her collar.

"The Hippie?" Piper interupted, "Shut up!" Senkhara's eyes turned black while looking at Piper who jumped back. "I don't know where she is..." Joy stuttered, Senkhara's eyes turned black and she began choking Joy.

* * *

"Five hours and we've been here...No help, no one to call, oh help me..." Amber sang under her breathe, Willow looking at her, That's when something of Amber's mind snapped, "Willow, We're never going to get out." Amber cried. "Amber, stop thinking that! We are going to get out, it's just, we'll be dead if we don't think properly." Willow held Amber.

* * *

Piper grabbed a flash light and poked it in Senkhara, which went through her, Senkhara screams and disappears, a pale Joy passed out.

* * *

Ariel and Ana walked to Amber and Willow's hospital room. Ariel had a knife while Ana had a rubber ducky, Ariel looked rather annoyed as if Ana had been playing around to much.

Willow heard footsteps, sensing danger she pulls Amber towards her and both of them hide in the closet.

"What's happening?" Amber whispered, "Danger is coming..." Willow whispered.

Amber and Willow heard footsteps through the room, "Where are they?" Willow heard, Amber began to silently panick.

"Where are they?" Ana held her gun, Ariel looking all through the room, throwing pillows around. Ariel sighed and glares at Ana, she then launches at Ana, "Why would you let Willow out you pathetic little piece-...You're lucky you're connected to this. I would have killed you if you weren't." Ariel snarled and pulled away from Ana, who was scared.

"I let Willow out? Excuse me, Willow killed our boss, I did not let her out. Sweet was supposed to kill her but now, She's alive and well and she can rat on us anytime. Now we have a new blonde-" Ana was interupted by Ariel, "We have a new blonde who is supposed to be killed by Danae and she's not here. That's why I should be leader." Ariel walked closer to the closet, She opens it to find Amber and Willow snuggling, "Well, look who we have here, Our little friends have appeared." Ariel smirked and grabs Amber by her hair, dragging Willow along aswell. Amber screams and Willow runs back to the closet, getting her spear. She screams and aims it at Ariel who dodges, Amber manages to pull away from Ariel's grip and grabs her heel. "You like messing with the blonde, eh?" She trash talks, Ariel smirks, "Why yes." Ariel says, Amber grins and slaps Ariel with her heel, "Willow run!" Amber looks at Willow, "OKAY-AHHHHHHHHHH" Willow is attacked by Ana who jumps on her back.

To Be Continued, Cliffhanger Tuesday, Yes, I know.


	9. DOUBLE CHAPTERS

**Death, Chapter Eight**

**"_If there's no one beside you, when your soul embarks, Then I'll follow you into the dark."_**

"Willow!" Amber pushes Ana way from Willow, grabbing the spear and shoe, "Touch her and I will slice your neck." Amber growled as Willow stood next to Amber. "O-Okay..." Ana stood there, silently. "Good, now tell us how the get out of here or I'll kill you this time." Amber threatened, Ana sighed. "Down the hall, take a left, then take a right, go straight down and there should be a black door that leads to the basement that has a latter to the Anubis Attic." Ana explained, "Nooooooooooo!" Ariel screams as Amber and Willow run away, Running after them.

"Get back here!"

Run, Run, Run. "Willow, my feet hurt..." Amber whined, "No. Amber, you HAVE to keep moving. Please?" "Fine." Amber sighs, they finally reach the black door, Willow pushes it open as Amber runs for the latter, with Willow following after. "Oh my god, Willow, we're almost there!" Amber says as she reaches into the attic, holding onto the pole, Willow climbs up, but she gets stuck. "A-Amber, I'm stuck..." Willow panicked, Amber pulled Willow who falls on top of Amber, They begin to stare at each other.

"Uh..." Amber blushed, Willow stood and helped Amber up, She looks around the attic, seeing the door open, She drags Amber with her.

Willow and Amber walked towards the dining room, seeing everyone standing up. Joy turns around, "Amber!? Willow!" She runs to both of them, Piper pushes Joy away from Willow and kisses her, Amber stares at the two who are sharing a long passionate kiss.

"I missed you very much!" Piper embraces Willow, who is blushing.

"I missed you too..." Willow smiled, Amber stared at the two and sighs.

Everyone stood in the cellar, as Joy was waiting for silence. "Okay, Everyone, I have decided something." Joy said, "What?" Jerome asked, "I've decided, We're moving away." Everyone's eyes widened, "...What?" Rachel said, "We're moving. It's best to stay away from this school, I mean, there are people trying to kill us." Joy said, Izzy nodded in agreement. "Well, Where can we move...?" Mara asked, "I know where!"

Joy sat in the front seat of her car, driving to Mercer Mansion it was her father's house she'd go to over the summer. But, Her father doesn't live there and he offered the house to her, "So, this is your house, Joy?" Willow asked, "Yep!" Joy turned and parked the car in the driveway.

"I'll assign rooms, All girls in one hall and boys in another." Joy said. Everyone groaned.

Izzy sat on her bed, wondering what the killer would do, Amber entered the room. "Hey Izzy..." Amber sighed, "Hey Amber! What's wrong?".

"Everything is wrong. Piper stole Alfie from me, now she's stealing Willow." Amber sighed, sitting next to Izzy, "Stealing Willow? Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you have some hostility towards Willow? What made you change?" Izzy asked, "Me having hostility towards Willow? Never..." Amber lied, "Oh please, you know why." Izzy joked, "Fine! I didn't like Willow, I mean, she was obsessed with me during senior year, and she took Alfie away from me, but now...I mean, I'm beginning to slowly have a crush on her...but..." "But?" "She has Piper. I don't what to do. So, I guess since you're the only one in here who doesn't care about any relationship. So, can you help me?" "Well, I can. This is coming from me, You should take my advice wisely. It's a cruel world out there, especially at this time, and you're focusing on love, When you're life can be over at any second? What if you die before you even get to tell her how she feels? What if she falls in love with Piper? Trust me, When this is over, You tell her everything. But, right now, you should really focus on our lives." Izzy said, Amber looked at her. It's like Izzy felt the pain before.

Mara sat in Joy's cellar, mixing elixirs together. No one knew she was down there, Actually, She's been mixing elixirs back at Anubis, it's just that no one knew. And it wasn't in the main cellar, It was in one of the tunnels.

"And….I'm done!" Mara carefully poured the liquid into the bottle, she then tastes it.

"Just like I wanted it…" Mara began to laugh maniacally. "Oh those fools will never know what they're up for." Mara says.

**Death, Chapter Nine**

**"_Movies don't create psychos, Movies make psychos more creative."_**

Ariel and Ana sat in an office, in front of a desk. "So, you're telling me, you let the girls run away?" A female voice said.

"Yes, Boss…" Ariel sighed, "I promise, we'll get them! I can do this alone, just fire Ana!" Ariel pleaded, "And that's just what I'm going to do." The unknown female said. Ana looked at Ariel, "What?!"

"Ana, you're fired. Please leave." The female said.

"N-No! B-But, I'm connected! You said you wouldn't fire me since I'm connected!" Ana whined, "Well, just tell your daddy, that you're not in the business anymore." "No! Please!" Ana stomped her feet.

The female became furious, "ANA LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU WITH THIS SPOON. And I don't think Mr.**Millington** would be happy about his **real **daughter to die." The female said.

"You wouldn't dare." Ana glared at the female, "Oh, Yes, I would dare. What's the matter? Ana's getting furious now?" The female teased, Ariel looked between the two, stepping back.

"My father is the one who pays you, Caroline." Ana pulls off the female's hood, a blonde young woman appears. "You will pay for that." Caroline grabs a knife and aims for Ana but misses.

"Stop!" Ariel yelled, pulling Caroline back.

"Now, Caroline, you're not supposed to kill Ana. You're not even the one who's planning this out." Ariel pointed out. "Fine, I'll give you another chance." Caroline sighed, Ana smiled.

That night, Everyone went to sleep except Mara. She was waiting for a visitor to arrive, When she saw the figure standing at the door, she let the person in.

"Hello, Ariel." Mara smiled.


End file.
